


Hell Hath no Fury Like a Witch Scorned

by Renarderouge



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, Control, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Horror, Mind Control, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Transformation, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renarderouge/pseuds/Renarderouge
Summary: There was a choice to be made. Have one at the cost of the other. Indecisiveness plagued the mind... and secrets never remain hidden  for long.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	Hell Hath no Fury Like a Witch Scorned

**Hell Hath No Fury Like a Witch Scorned**

  


Ruby couldn’t help but smile as the spell took effect, the waters in the silver fountain clearing as her spell worked its… well, magic. Ruby knew she should feel guilty, and she did! She was spying on Pyrrha! Her loving, doting girlfriend of two years.

  


But her curiosity was becoming far too much. Pyrrha had told her, she would be out for the day, heading into the town and seeing to a few errands. Ruby had noticed that Pyrrha had seemed nervous and even maybe a little flustered, and Ruby’s birthday was coming up…

  


Ruby wanted to know what Pyrrha would get her. 

  


Could anyone blame her for casting the spell?

  


Seconds ticked by, and, slowly, the water cleared. Revealing the tall, firm outline of Pyrrha… and someone else…

  


The water cleared more and what Ruby saw broke her heart.

  


Ruby couldn’t believe what she was seeing. But the crystal clear water of her seeing fountain could hold no lie. Everything was revealed to her. 

  


_ Provided she had the right sacrifice.  _

  


Everything.

  


Including her girlfriend, Pyrrha, kissing the town blacksmith, her childhood friend.

  


No, it was not just kissing. What Ruby was seeing in the depths of her scrying pool went far and well beyond a simple kiss. A kiss Ruby could have handled, it would have hurt, certainly, but Ruby was sure the two of them could have handled it, they could have talked!

What Ruby saw was her Pyrrha, her love, attack the tall blond blacksmith with a passion that the redhead had only ever shown her. 

  


Ruby could feel her bitter tears pooling in the corner of her eyes as the once immaculate polished and burnished bronze plate, dulled grey, then blackened before collapsing into a pile ash.

  


It had been a gift, a gift from Pyrrha. A gift given not more than a year ago for her nineteenth birthday. They had made love the night, she could still picture it, still taste it. Ruby could still feel the heat of Pyrrha’s body above her, still taste the sweetness of her dripping sex on her tongue as she explored her lover...

  


Now all Ruby could feel, as she watched her lover pin the blacksmith to the wall, her long, strong leg wrapping around his, her fingers gripping into his unkempt locks, was pain. All Ruby could taste was bitterness as it welled in the back of her throat.

  


A sob escaped her mouth. 

  


The dam broke.

  


And Ruby cried. Pain and anguish overwhelmed her as she kicked what once had been a priceless gift, now nothing more than a pile of bitter ash, scattering it across the floor. 

  


It all made sense now. 

  


Pyrrha had been spending so much time with him. Visiting this Jaune, every week. Pyrrha had told her it was a surprise. A gift. Her birthday was coming up and Pyrrha had told her that she had ordered something special for Ruby from him.

  


How naive could she have been? 

  


Pyrrha was always seeing him. She never went to any other of the towns’ blacksmiths. No. It was always to Jaune.

  


She had sworn to her that Jaune was just a friend. That nothing had ever happened, or would ever happen between them. 

  


Pyrrha told Ruby that she loved her. Only her.

  


Ruby had believed her. She had believed her Pyrrha even up to when she cast the spell of scrying. 

  


Anger, fueled by betrayal and a lover scorned, soon burned through the anguish. 

  


“That bitch!” Ruby screamed, kicking the priceless fountain, shattering the image of Pyrrha and her second lover. 

  


This would not stand, Ruby would not tolerate this. 

  


She would get her revenge.

  


Her silver eyes darted across the room. Plans were formed and dismissed in a rapid succession. They were all too lenient, too nice. They wouldn’t punish her. Not enough. Not nearly enough. Pyrrha had torn a hole in Ruby’s heart; she wanted that treacherous bitch to suffer as much as she was suffering right now.

  


Her eyes roamed over her collection of spells, artifacts and various magical devices, but she didn’t want to kill Pyrrha. She still loved her, this anger was born from love. But she still wanted revenge.

  


Only... how? 

  


Ruby pulled her bright red cloak tight around her, as she rocked back and forth. How…

  


Then her eyes settled on the large cauldron in the corner of the room and a single thought slowly bloomed into a plan.

  


* * *

  


Pyrrha grunted as Jaune thrusted into her, feeling her walls stretch as he settled into an easy pace. Gasps and moans escaped from her throat, her hands clawing at the floor as Jaune pushed deep into her. 

  


“Ugh… You are… so tight.” Jaune grunted as he leaned close to her ear. “So beautiful.”

  


Pyrrha couldn’t help but moan as  he hammered on, plunging deeper into her needy sex. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her into him, setting the rhythm of their love making. 

  


“Yes Jaune… More, more, more!” She chanted as she rocked backward to meet him, thrust for thrust. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuuuuck me.”

  


She loved this. The feeling of Jaune’s cock as he thrust as deeply as he could into her. The feeling of his weight bearing down on her and the warmth of his body heat. The fear that any moment a customer could walk into his shop and see the two of them rutting like wild animals.

  


It was almost too much for her to handle.

She felt Jaune let go of her hips, his hand reaching down and grabbing at her breasts. His fingers rolling and teasing her sensitive nipples. Pulling at them as he continued to thrust into her, sinking his beautiful cock deep within the molten core within her.

  


She moaned as she felt his teeth rack down her neck, leaving small little bites in her tender flesh.

  


“Jauuuune…” Pyrrha moaned as she felt her orgasm shudder through her. 

  


A moment later she felt Jaune pick up speed, pushing faster and harder, thrusting deeper. 

  


“Pyrrha…” Jaune panted quietly as he buried himself deep into Pyrrha’s dripping, needy pussy and she felt the warmth erupt from his cock. 

They stayed like that for a few silent moments, panting and trying to catch their breath. 

  


“Pyrrha…” Jaune whispered as he traced his fingers down her arm, catching her lips in kiss. “Gods… You are so beautiful.” 

  


Pyrrha laughed as returned the kiss, “So are you.”

  


The two laughed and Jaune pulled his softening member from her folds. She gasped and let out a sigh. She wanted to bask in his warmth for a little while longer, but knew she needed to go. 

  


Ruby…

  


Ruby was going to be waiting for her.

  


She cringed internally, guilt weighing down on her like an heavy cloak. Taking away her breath for several moments before she was able to push the thought of her sweet little girlfriend from her mind.

  


“I will never know what you see in me.” Jaune smiled as he handed back her clothes. “I mean… You’re Pyrrha Nikos. You could have your pick of the town… and you settled for me.”

  


Another blow of guilt. 

  


“Jaune,” she said patiently as she patted him on the shoulder, “I’ve never met a man quite like you. You’re kind, determined, and after everything, you’ve always gotten back on your feet.” 

  


She kissed him again, gently. “And you’re the…one of the few who’ve seen past the warrior, the Invincible Girl, to see me… and who I am.”

  


_ Not all of you _ , a malevolent whisper cut vindictively through her thoughts.  _ He wasn’t the only one, Ruby saw you for you. Though neither of them know your true colours, harlot. _

  


Pyrrha shook her head and buried the voice and the guilt that shot through her.

  


“Right.” 

  


Jaune smiled, but Pyrrha could see he didn’t fully believe her. Or in himself. 

  


She gave him another small kiss. “I’m sorry Jaune but I need to go… Will my order be ready for next week?”

  


Jaune ran his hands through his hair as he looked over to where the piece lay, half finished, but Pyrrha could make out the outline of a rose, the finished stem was made from silver and the flower was delicate gold, but looked still to be half opened and still not fully in bloom.

“I hope so… It depends if I can get the rest of the gold in by the end of this week.” Jaune sighed, but quirked his mouth up in a half smile. “Even then I’ll work through the night to make sure it's ready.” 

  


Pyrrha laughed, “You don’t have to work yourself to death for me. I still have some time.”

  


He shrugged. “You’re the customer.”

  


But then he paused, hesitant uncertainty in his face. “Uh… who is it for? I’ve never seen you wear a flower before… let alone any sort of jewelry like this.”

  


Pyrrha froze. How did she answer that? He didn’t know about Ruby, and if he did he would never talk to her again! Let alone want to see her. 

  


Pyrrha panicked. She couldn’t lose him… Or her for that matter.

  


Jaune must have seen the look of panic crossing her face. “Look I’m sorry. It’s not my business. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

  


But she did! 

  


He already had asked her the question. If she didn’t answer he might grow suspicious, he might have questions that she couldn’t answer. 

  


Questions she didn’t want to answer. 

  


Her love was split in two… and she knew that soon she would have to choose one over the other. Or risk losing both. 

  


And that terrified her.

  


“Oh sorry!” Pyrrha quickly apologised, “no, no, it’s not a secret… its uh… its going to be a tournament prize!”

Jaune’s eyes lit up, “A tournament prize? You are entering one of my craft as a prize?” 

  


Pyrrha nodded, as she chased the line as though she was drowning at sea. 

  


“Yes! Big one next month! The whole realm is supposed to be coming to the capital and I’m supposed to enter a tenth of the prize pool.”

  


“That’s amazing!” Jaune cried happily as he quickly threw on his apron, “nobles and merchants will see my craft! Do you have any idea on what this will do for my shop?”

  


Pyrrha nodded, as she quickly finished getting dressed. “They will come from all around.”

  


Inwardly she sighed. There was no tournament in a month. Only Ruby’s birthday, and when no nobles or merchants came… She knew how big a blow that would be to his already fragile self esteem.

  


_ You do nothing but hurt those you profess to love, slut.  _ The whispering came to mock her.  _ They will find out, one day and you will lose both. But continue to play the lie. What is the worst that could happen? _

  


Pyrrha didn’t have an answer. 

  


* * *

  


Pyrrha took a deep breath as she stood outside the door to Ruby’s forest cottage. This was always the hardest part for her. Looking them in the eye, pretending nothing was wrong. That she hadn't just been with Jaune, that she hadn't just been fucked by him.

  


She had washed herself, thoroughly, almost to the point of rubbing her skin raw, and had changed into a fresh outfit to hide all traces of her shame. Yet it never felt like it was enough, and Pyrrha always felt that she was on the edge of being discovered. By either of her lovers. 

  


Still she needed to continue to pretend, she needed to keep up this charade. 

  


_ For a little while longer.  _ She told herself as she pushed open the door.

  


_ That is what you keep lying to yourself.  _ The whisper hissed back.

  


Gathering her courage, Pyrrha pushed open the door, only to be leapt upon by a red blur who latched itself onto her. Only by long experience did Pyrrha manage to stay upright, laughing as Ruby showered her in small feather kisses. 

  


“Ruby!” Pyrrha laughed as she dodged one or two, before hoisting her up and catching her lips in a deeply passionate kiss. “I wasn’t gone for that long!”

  


“I know… but I missed you anyways.” Ruby smiled sweetly, “It gets lonely out here. You know I’m not allowed to go into town.” 

  


Pyrrha nodded sadly before kissing her again, moaning slightly at the taste of strawberries that always seemed to hang on Ruby’s lips. Slowly she let her girlfriend down and stepped into the cottage proper, breathing in the smell of dinner simmering on the fire and the damp smell of herbs and various preserves that Ruby kept for her spells and potions.

  


“I was able to get some supplies.” Pyrrha said, handing Ruby her rucksack, even as she struggled to keep her voice neutral, “we should be good for another week or so.”

  


Ruby nodded as she took the rucksack, standing on her toes to give Pyrrha another deep and loving kiss.

  


“What would I do without you Pyrrha? You’re too good to me.”

  


Pyrrha smiled in return, licking her lips savouring the taste of Ruby. But on the inside the guilt had come back and was slowly smothering her. 

  


She blinked suddenly. 

  


Something seemed... off…

  


Ruby was chatting about her day but the words seemed… dull.

  


Almost muffled.

  


Pyrrha took a step and then another. Her feet felt heavy, her legs barely moving. 

  


_ What was happening? _

  


She licked her lips. 

  


There! 

  


There was something more. More than the faint taste of strawberries. Something else just on the edge of awareness. 

  


“Pyrrha?” 

  


She turned, sluggishly, her body refusing to follow her demands. 

  


“What’s wrong? Something the matter?” Ruby didn’t sound worried, she sounded almost conversational, as though asking her about the weather. 

  


“R...u...b...y” Pyrrha struggled to even get that much out. 

  


“What’s the matter Pyrrha? Tell me what’s wrong.” A slow grin spread across Ruby’s adorable almost innocent face. “You can tell me.”

  


Ruby stepped towards her, slowly and with an elegance Pyrrha had rarely seen from the younger girl.

  


“Something going wrong when you thought everything was going perfect?” Ruby asked, her grin turning from cute and innocent to almost malevolent. Something that Pyrrha swore she would never have believed Ruby capable of producing. “I wouldn't know what that's like, now, would I?”

  


Pyrrha tried to speak, but her mouth wouldn’t work. She tried to move, but her body refused to budge. She was frozen, only her eyes capable of moving. The panic set in.

  


_ Ruby knew. _

  


Ruby began to slowly pace around her frozen from, each step measured and carefully placed. 

  


“I’m a witch, Pyrrha. Did you really think you could hide from me? You and your little boytoy?” She shook her head then stepped out of view. “How long? How long have you been fucking him on the side?”

  


Pyrrha wanted to answer. Wanted to apologise, wanted to beg. But she couldn’t. She was stuck, the poison on Ruby’s lips doing its work and keeping her frozen in place.

  


Ruby sighed, “You must have thought me so stupid. Coming home to me every week, with your greedy pussy still full of his seed. Laughing at me for caring about you. Believing you were loyal.”

  


She came back into view, her silver eyes wet with tears. “How much do you hate me Pyrrha? What did I do to deserve that? Was I not good enough for you? Too young? Too silly? Is it because I don’t have a cock? Are you such a hungry whore that you needed one?”

  


_ I’m so sorry Ruby, so sorry, please it was never you. It was never you.  _

  


Pyrrha wanted to scream it out, grab Ruby and hug her tight. She wanted to cry and beg. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t. 

  


Ruby angrily wiped her tears away. “It doesn’t matter. You’re mine, and I’m going to make sure that you will never stray again.”

  


Pyrrha eyes widened as she felt her body lift from the floor. Unable to move, she slowly floated to Ruby’s study. In the middle of the room sat Ruby’s red cauldron. A foul stench reeked from it and fat purple sparks, rich with the energy of the ether leapt from the concoction within.

  


“Weiss, you remember Weiss yes?” Ruby asked, her voice light and conversational even as Pyrrha felt her body move so that it hovered over the cauldron. “She has a familiar. Someone bound to her forever. Loyal. Obeys without question, and so I thought to myself, ‘Ruby your girlfriend is a cheating whore. She’s betrayed you. Betrayed your trust, and took all the love you had for her and stomped into the ground.’”

  


Ruby continued on, heedless to her lover’s plight, as though she wasn’t even paying attention.

  


“It makes me mad… And I can’t do anything about it. I love you. I love you so much I cannot bear to be without you. So I decided I’m going to take a page from Weiss. I need a familiar. I need someone who is going to be absolutely loyal to me, who will never betray my trust or my love.” 

  


Pyrrha’s eyes went wide as her body was slowly lowered, inch by inch. Closer and closer to the bubbling mess that filled the cauldron beneath her. 

  


“That familiar is going to be you Pyrrha. You are going to be mine. Forever.”

  


Pyrrha’s toes touched the surface of the cauldron and an incredible, burning, sering pan shot up her feet. She tried to struggle, to kick, to lash out, to pull her legs away. Her body would not obey. She stayed frozen. 

  


_ Ruby, please! Please don’t do this! I’m sorry! So sorry! Please! I love you! Please! _

  


Ruby nodded sadly. “I know you love me. But this is how it’s going to be. I can’t love someone I can’t trust, Pyrrha. As much as I love you… I can’t trust you. So I’m going to make you my obedient familiar, at my beck and call. Whatever I want, whenever I want.” Then her face curled into a snarl. “And I will never have to worry about you slipping away to some cock, simply because you’re hungry for dick.”

  


Pyrrha screamed internally as her feet melted away, the potion in the cauldron turning a vicious red as she was lowered in slowly ever so slowly. 

  


“I could just drop you in.” Ruby smiled as she watched the bottom half of her lover dissolve away into the potion. “It would’ve been quicker. A little less painful too. But I think you earned some punishment. Don’t you Pyrrha?”

  


Pyrrha could barely hear now, her mind was going blank with pain.

  


“Don’t worry Pyr!” Ruby called cheerfully as the potion ate away at her chest. “You’re over halfway there! Your mind should start dribbling out soon along with your free will!”

  


_ Ruby please, I’m sorry! Please! _

  


_ It’s okay _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Sorry! Please let me out! _ _  
  
_

_ No, we deserve this. We serve Mistress. We were bad. _

  


_ No! No! No! _

  


_ Relax, we need punishment. _

  


It was up to her neck now, she couldn’t feel anything below… 

  


No… That wasn’t true. Pyrrha could  _ feel _ the cauldron, she could feel the heat from the fire at the bottom, she could feel the bubbles as they popped on the surface. 

  


_ NO! PLEASE STOP! RUBY STOP! _

  


_ It’s okay. Mistress loves us. Mistress planned this for us. _

  


_ NO! LET ME GO! _

  


_ Shhhhh… It’s okay. Don’t think anymore. Obey.  _

  


_ Obey. _

  


_ Obey. _

  


_ Obey. _

  
That was the last thought Pyrrha had, as her head dipped under the surface and she knew no more. __


End file.
